


Warm

by Popstar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Louis speaks before he thinks. And when he realises what he’s said, it sets something in motion he isn’t quite ready for. His own stupid and immature brain won’t let him find his much earned rest because it won’t shut up. Instead it’s replaying the scene over and over again and Louis wants to laugh at the irony. Because, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, hello. I’m new to this pairing but somewhere along the way I got hooked and decided it was a good thing to start writing fic. Lots of love and thanks to [adorablelittledipshit](http://adorablelittledipshit.tumblr.com/), [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com/) and [jerseylouis](http://jerseylouis.tumblr.com/) for listening to me and letting me spam them with OMG LIAM AND LOUIS and all the other happy Lilo feels. Aaaanyway. Also big thanks and a large bunch of flowers to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com/) for the beta. All remaining mistakes belong to Lukas because apparently he’s been my muse for years now.
> 
> Also, I was really inspired when [Louis described Liam in Milan](http://dinofromspace.tumblr.com/post/70702681569/describing-liam). So. This happened.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.
> 
> .

Louis rolls over onto his stomach and pulls the fluffy pillow over his head with a frustrated groan. Really, what had he been thinking? _Warm_. The word echoes in his brain, making his stomach twist and his body shiver. It has started off as a joke, because they were all making fun of it. It was what they could do best, after all. But when he’d looked into those brown eyes, full of warmth and _feelings_ and everything that felt like _home_ , Louis couldn’t help himself.

And now he can’t sleep.

His own stupid and immature brain won’t let him find his much earned rest because it won’t shut up. Instead it’s replaying the scene over and over again and Louis wants to laugh at the irony. Because, _of course_.

He rolls onto his back again and pulls the pillow off his face. Staring at the ceiling he brings a hand up to his hair, tugging at the strands to help him think. Maybe he’s over thinking it, which is a first because he _doesn’t_ do that. It’s Liam’s part to over think everything and everyone’s actions and especially his own. Louis hates how much influence Liam has on him.

“Oh, fuck it,” he tells himself and gets up, peeling the blankets off his body. He needs some distraction and he knows where to get it. At least, he hopes so.

 

~*~

 

Liam opens the door to his hotel room half naked. It’s nothing that Louis hasn’t seen before but still, it’s not helping his situation right now. “You’ll catch a cold,” he remarks and cocks an eyebrow, looking up at the younger one.

Liam barks out a laugh and shakes his head. “What’s up, Tommo?”

“I’m bored. Entertain me.” Louis brushes past him and tries to pinch his nipple, just because it’s there and perking up cheekily.

Liam throws the door shut while his other hand reaches for Louis’ wrist to stop him, pulling Louis’ hand behind his back, only to press him flush against Liam’s side. “I saw that coming.”

“You see an awful lot coming these days,” Louis gives back, looking up at him challengingly and tries to wriggle out of the grasp, not really, though, because he actually _likes_ the feeling.

“That’s because I know you,” Liam replies and laughs, hips bucking up when Louis pinches his bum instead. “Ow. That’s a first though.”

Louis grins, smugly this time, and pats the spot on Liam’s bum he has just pinched. “I can’t let you see everything coming, can I?”

Liam laughs and lets go of his hand, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders for a short squeeze before he pulls away entirely. “So, what’s up? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Not tired,” Louis lies and walks over to the couch, slouching down and getting comfortable. “Zayn’s talking to Perrie and I don’t even want to know what Harry and Niall are up to.” Of course, Liam wasn’t his first choice of company. Not right now. Not, when Louis tries to figure out where things went wrong and his daft heart decided to betray him in the middle of an interview. Or maybe it was his brain. Maybe both of them. Stupid things, both of them, anyway.

“I wasn’t your first choice? That hurts me, Lou.” Liam’s head emerges from the t-shirt he’s pulled over, showing Louis his full pout. Really, _just_ what he needs.

Louis shrugs. “You said you were tired, during dinner, so I didn’t want to bother you.” Besides, he actually wanted to talk to someone about his little problem, without actually using Liam’s name, of course. Maybe it isn’t even real love. Maybe, Louis’ brain is just confused because Liam looks _so much_ like Beckham these days. But then it should’ve come to him sooner, that epiphany, or whatever it was that had happened to him during this interview. Back at the Halloween party or something. It’s _not_ physical. Not all of it. Of course, Liam is attractive. He’s fucking hot. That probably doesn’t even cover it.

But Louis has got a rule.

They’ve all got the rule.

Well, more or less.

When Louis came out to his fellow band members, he’d thought of the rule that nothing, nothing _ever_ , could happen between them. Kisses between friends can’t hurt, some say, but Louis thinks differently. Things can get so much more complicated.

And now he’s at a point where he’s stuck at really complicated. Feelings are involved now and he’s not really sure if he can go back to how things were _before_ he realised he’s head over heels in love with someone he shouldn’t really be in love with in the first place. Of course, Liam loves him. But that’s a different kind of love. Strictly platonic, brotherly love. And Louis isn’t very keen on breaking the rule he’s set up himself.

“Yeah, I thought so. But I went to the gym and after my shower I wasn’t tired anymore.” Liam falls down on the couch next to Louis, their thighs brushing together and Louis sighs. He throws his legs over Liam’s and leans his head on his shoulder. Liam shifts a bit, arm coming to wrap around Louis’ shoulders and he pulls him in closer, making Louis snuggle up against his chest. “Liar,” he tells him in a quiet voice and chuckles.

“What? Why?” Louis grabs Liam’s other hand and pulls it in, lining up their hands to measure how much bigger Liam’s hand is, how much longer his fingers are.

“You said you weren’t tired, but you are,” Liam points out, letting Louis play with his fingers like it’s the most normal thing in the world. It’s _heart wrenching_ , really, how Liam would let Louis do anything to him, almost. And most of the times he doesn’t even bother with a reaction when Louis does something that should actually put him off. They’ve come a long, bumpy way so far and Louis would be damned if he threw that away now. He can’t compromise that friendship. He just can’t.

“That’s all your presence. You bore me with your mere existence, Liam Payne.” Louis leans back to look him in the face, only to find Liam laughing at him.

“Sure I am,” he agrees and pushing the fingers of his left hand forward until they’re intertwined with the ones of Louis’ right hand. “That’s why you’re here.”

Louis bites his lip, kind of hard, because he’s trying not to smile. Liam has that effect on him now and he’s not sure he wants it. Well, of course he’s sure. He loves that. He loves what Liam and him have become, how _good_ they are together. Everyone must’ve bloody noticed. Louis is sure.  
He loses himself in the brown of Liam’s eyes and feels just like a few hours before when he’d looked at Liam and felt this _warm_ feeling spreading in his stomach, making him feel loved and secure and so, so, so good. He presses his lips together and swallows hard because he doesn’t trust himself. He shouldn’t trust himself.

“Lou?” Liam’s voice is quiet and he looks at Louis firmly, eyes fixed on Louis’ own and Louis can’t look away because Liam is so very calm, Louis wants to scream. His eyebrows are knitted together though and he’s got this confused look on his face, like he’s trying to figure out what’s going on in Louis’ head.

Louis really wants to kiss him.

“What I said, you know, about you, today?” Louis makes it sound like a question because he needs this somehow. He needs Liam to understand that it’s nothing more than real, deep friendship. Well, okay, it is more than just a normal friendship. They’re a family. But loving your brother like this is wrong. And even though Louis doesn’t have a brother, he’s fairly certain that he shouldn’t love him like he does love Liam.

Liam smiles and he brings his hand up to the back of Louis’ head, fingers sliding into his hair and gently scratching over his scalp. “Yeah, I know.”

“ _No_ ,” Louis argues back, because he _can’t_ possibly understand what Louis is feeling, what’s going on in his head.

“Yes. We all know.” Liam is still smiling and he’s still got one hand in Louis’ hair and the other linked with his. “We talked about it. Well, the others and I did. And we think it’s okay.”

Louis makes a face. He knows he does because he doesn’t understand what Liam tries to tell him. “You’re speaking in riddles.”

Liam laughs, light and amused and so full of love – or Louis likes to think that’s what it is. He leans down to him, pulling Louis’ head closer to his own in the same motion and—

“No.” Louis brings his other hand up, pushing against Liam’s chest, hard enough to make him stop but not enough to push him away entirely. Not that he could possibly do that if Liam really tried to hold him down. Not with these arms. “Don’t, please.” Of course he knows what Liam tries to do and it scares the hell out of him. It scares him even more that Liam is so confident about his. Louis feels like his life took a wrong turn somewhere, like his world is upside down. He isn’t supposed to be shy or scared about things here. He shouldn’t be.

“It’s _okay_ ,” Liam says, his voice calm and reassuring, and those damn brown eyes are making Louis bite his lip again. “It’s not going to change things. Much.”

“Of course it is, it’s going to—“ And suddenly there are Liam’s lips on his and he’s kissing him, using Louis’ momentary surprise to simply lick into his mouth and _oh god_. Louis gives in to it. Despite his better knowledge of mixing friendship with feelings or sex or _whatever_ this is going to be. He lets his eyes flutter shut and opens his mouth, kissing Liam back, just like he wants and needs to. He can’t not do it. Liam holds him close to his own body, one hand still in Louis’ hair, the fingers of the other still intertwined with Louis’ own and his tongue in Louis’ mouth, everything sort of claiming him. And it’s so _hot_ , so _caveman_ , that Louis is actually turned on by this. Demanding Liam is definitely hot. Louis didn’t know that Liam could be so demanding, that he seems to know exactly what he wants.

Louis pulls away after a moment, trying to catch his breath again while his eyes roam over Liam’s face. He waits until Liam looks back at him, smile slowly spreading over his face. “I didn’t know you felt that way until you looked at me today and said those words,” he whispers his voice quiet and reassuring and so, so, so much what Louis needs right now.

“God, can we please _not_ talk about this?” He asks, because he’s got to. He’s so rubbish at talking about his feelings and pouring his heart out and trying to figure out what he’s been feeling this entire time. But he knows that Liam actually likes to talk about stuff like that, likes to figure things out – because that’s really what they need to do. What the grown-up way would be. After all, Louis is going to be twenty-two soon. He’s a proper fucking grown-up.

“No.” Liam shifts a bit and his arm drops on Louis’ shoulder again, heavy and _strong_ and fuck. Louis sighs. “We’ve got to talk about it because apparently, you’ve been beating yourself up over it and I need you to know that you don’t have to. Because it’s entirely unnecessary.”

“It’s _not_ ,” Louis argues back, simply because he needs to say something, _anything_ , and he’s not sure if agreeing to whatever Liam is trying to say to him, will help him in any way.

“It is though.” Liam sighs and leans forward, until his lips brush over Louis’ ear. “It’s okay if you feel like this. Because I feel like this, too. And we’ll find a way to make this work, okay? I won’t let anyone hurt you and I won’t let you beat yourself up over this. I just won’t.” He leans back and smiles at Louis’ confused expression.

“But what about my rule?” Louis feels dumb. He feels really dumb, because Liam seems to be so much wiser at this very moment. He seems to have thought this trough – because of course would Liam think stuff like this through. He’s Liam.

“Well, you’re the one who’s always breaking or bending the rules. So now we’re doing it together.” Liam grins and ducks down to kiss Louis again, his lips gently brushing over Louis’ own. “I won’t accept no for an answer. Actually, I’m not even asking if you’re okay with it.”

Louis blinks. Because— “What?”

Liam laughs and kisses him again, this time on the nose. “Shut up,” he tells him and brings his hand that’s not intertwined with Louis’ up to cup his face, his thumb on Louis’ jaw, fingers gracing his cheekbone and Louis’ sighs, leaning into the touch. “I know you want to. So just, let’s do it. Let’s be crazy together.”

Louis’ searches for something in Liam’s face, something that tells him that this is a joke, but the expression on Liam’s face is so determined, so fucking serious that Louis can’t help but kiss him. He lets one hand slide into Liam’s neck, pulling his head down to him again and kisses him, this time licking into his mouth himself.

Maybe it’s not a good idea, maybe it is. Louis isn’t sure. But he knows one thing for certain and that’s important enough. Liam loves him, too. And that’s something that makes Louis’ heart feel protected and _warm_.

 

 

The End


End file.
